Knights of Beacon
by Dkgow
Summary: The girls of RWBY are becoming quaint with each other. Trust is key and will keep their relationships true and strong. There will be Lemon later on so rated M. There will also be violence and language.
1. Prologue: Weiss

**I do not own RWBY or anything from it. This is the first of the 3 Prologues that will introduce the girls. There will be language and lemon through out the story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

**WEISS**

Weiss was nervous as she started to open up the envelope. She was hoping she got in. She didn't know what her parents would say about it, even though they were never around. As she took out the letter and opened it up, her emotions spiraled.

_Dear Ms. Schnee,_

_ You have been accepted to Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses._

That is all she read before throwing the paper in the air. She was excited to be getting out of her normal routine and be able to study to become a Huntress.

_What will they think?_ She thought as she could hear the chimes of the doorbell. Knowing her father had returned.

She smoothed out her dress while hiding the note in her drawer before gracefully heading downstairs.

Her father entered the house looking around to see that it was the same as normal. He noticed his daughter waiting for him with their rapiers in hand, prepared for their duel. He greeted her as he took one of the swords as they both walked upstairs to the training room.

They both readied themselves and the duel began. "So how are your studies going, Weiss?" her father asked as he thrust forward and Weiss parried. As she lunged forward, she was trying to decide whether telling her father the news was a good idea, or just keeping it to herself and leave without his permission.

"My studies are going well as normal, but I have some news." She said as she parried a few more attacks and was parried herself. "I was accepted to Beacon Academy." Mr. Schnee stumbled a little bit and Weiss was able to land a touch ending the first duel.

"You want to become a Huntress?" he asked with anger in his is voice. She stood nervous as she nodded. "Do you understand if something were to happen you would lose the claim to the business?" She nodded again.

"I don't want to own this company. I want to broaden my studies on Grimm," she tried to say in defense. He slammed his sword down and went over to the fireplace, grabbing Myrtenaster and readied himself for their next duel.

"I will let you go, if you win," he said calmly as he bowed.

Weiss bowed but before she could lift her head, Mr. Schnee charged. She managed to roll away and get back on her feet all while keeping an eye on his sword.

After softly cursing herself for letting her guard down, she lunged at her father but was parried easily.

"You won't be able to become a huntress if you can't even beat me in a duel," he said as he parried every lung and swipe she made.

He wouldn't say it, but she was getting better as a fighter. The attacks from her father were relentless, keeping them going for about thirty minutes.

Weiss was huffing and panting and getting tired from the duel. She didn't want to get hit Myrtenatser, knowing her father wouldn't stop at one hit. He lifted up Myrtenaster reading a swing to come crashing down. Weiss saw an opening and lunged in getting the touch. She relaxed herself knowing she had won and was able to go to Beacon, but he brought the sword down sliding over her left eye.

Weiss grabbed her eye and screamed as she dropped to the ground, letting go of the rapier. Blood was dripping through her fingers as her father stood over her shaking his head.

"You should never trust you have won until you deal the killing blow," he said as he held his hand up keeping the medic from helping her. "She needs to learn her own mistakes." He placed Myrtenaster on the floor in front of Weiss and left it there. "This is a gift; never forget what I have taught you," he said as he left the room for his office. The medic left the first aid box on the floor in front of Weiss before leaving as ordered.

Weiss started to patch herself up, tears still full in her eyes as she gathered herself to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she sighed.

_Is this worth going to Beacon?_ she thought as she cleaned off the blood seeing a very noticeable scar over her left eye.

"What did he mean, 'what I taught you'?" she said out loud.

He had been on business trips since she was young and all he did when he returned home was make her fence. She was going to give him a stern talk before she left. Marching back to the training room she picked up Myrtenaster; stomped over to her father's office and began banging on the door. It opened to a butler standing looking confused.

"Oh, Ms. Schnee, your father has already left for his business meeting," he said as he came out of his office. She just stood there and slammed her fist into the door and left.

_He always leaves after a duel or two. _She thought frustrated_. He will never change, and never care about his daughter. _

Weiss started packing and had all of her suitcases ready.

"In just a few days, I will be at Beacon," she said with a smile before touching her eye. The scar still burned, since it wasn't fully healed. It would be a constant reminder to never trust anyone; no matter how close they got to you.

"Ms. Schnee." Her butler announced. "The airship has arrived."

_This won't be the last time I see my house. But I will come back a huntress_. She thought as she gathered herself both mentally and physically.

Weiss got her last bag together and took up Myrtenaster. "Let my new life begin."


	2. Prologue: Yang & Ruby

**Yang & Ruby**

Yang was hanging out around the house as normal. After graduating Signal, she had a lot of time on her hands. She used more of her time honing her skills with Ember Celica, and working out at the gym.

She had been on many dates with both guys and girls, but never went farther than a second date with anyone. She wasn't too concerned about finding someone to spend her life with as she was trying to get into Beacon. Often hiding the fact she wanted to be a Huntress from Ruby, she was awaiting her day to start at Beacon.

_Should I tell Ruby if I do get accepted? _She thought to herself as she watched Ruby bouncing around the living room.

"Why are you just sitting on your butt Yang?" Ruby asked as she went and grabbed Crescent Rose. "Why don't we go out and train some more?"

Ruby wanted to a Huntress and would work as hard as needed to get out of Signal and get into Beacon.

Yang just sat there and sighed. They had been training for the past few weeks and she was beat.

"Maybe later Ruby, I just want to relax and watch some television." Yang said as she plopped on the couch.

Ruby ran to the bathroom to grab a cloth and started to clean Crescent Rose. Ruby loved her scythe as much as she loved Yang, if not more.

She built it when she was only 7 years old and has modified it ever since. "But Yang," she whined as she started to clean the blade. "You need to practice if you ever want to get better, and with Uncle Qrow not here, I'm your only partner."

Yang laughed a bit before walking over to the kitchen. "That's why I want to relax." She said grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Yang you know you aren't allowed to drink." Ruby said in frustration as she threw Crescent Rose on her belt.

"This is for Laura. She will be over short…" Yang said as the doorbell rang. "Now." Yang ran to the door and opened it up.

A young brunette, with hazel eyes and a wonderful body was standing there. Yang grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss before handing over the beer.

"So if you don't mind leaving us be, while we have some fun." Yang said to Ruby, trying to get her out of the house.

Ruby just sighed and walked out yelling something inaudible to Yang.

Yang and Laura started to kiss and make out. Yang wasn't too happy about being with Laura, but she wanted some fun to keep her stress levels under control.

Her lilac eyes were the most beautiful, that any guy or girl could fall for them. But when they turned red from stress or rage, everyone knew to stay away from her. Not wanting to be alone because of this, she tried to keep her temper under control.

"Hey Yang, what is this?" Laura said as she grabbed a letter of the table.

"Looks like a letter from Beacon." Yang looked at it nervously and realized that she missed that one letter in the mail.

_How did I miss this? _She thought as she opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Xaio-Long,_

_You have been accepted into Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses._

Yang threw her arms up happy and overjoyed. "I got into Beacon." She yelled, pushing herself off the couch.

"I am so excited for you, but what does that mean for us?" Laura asked not really caring if they broke up.

"Well I will be at Beacon for four years, so maybe we should just call it quits." Yang said heading to her room to pack. "The airship is leaving in tomorrow, so we wouldn't really have time to make anything more than what we already had. So let's just call it a night."

Yang paused wondering how she would tell Ruby that she was single and gong to Beacon.

Laura just smiled and walked to the door. "Well enjoy your life at Beacon. Goodbye." She said as she walked out and left.

Yang didn't even notice that she had left, her mind wandering to all the different people she might meet at Beacon.

Ruby was walking along listening to her mp3 player. The most popular new release 'This Will Be the Day' was playing on her radio station and she couldn't get enough of it.

She strolled along not knowing what to do for the next couple of hours while Yang was fooling around. Shuddering at the idea of her "sister" messing around with another girl, she threw away the thoughts and walked into a dust shoppe.

"Hello sir." She said with a smile as she looked at some of the crystals. "Do you have any comics or books about Beacon?" She wanted to look up any new information about the new graduates.

The owner pointed towards the back and smiled as Ruby walked over and started reading the magazine.

She was reading the magazine for about ten minutes before someone tapped her shoulder. "

"Yes," she said as she took off her headphones looking at the well built man holding a red sword behind her.

"I said put your hands up." The man stated as he pointed the sword at Ruby.

"Are you robbing me?" She asked placing the magazine back on the bookshelf.

"Yes!" He demanded as he went in for a swing.

Ruby ducked and rolled to the side before tackling him back through the window in the front of the shoppe.

She stood up and released Crescent Rose, spinning it around. The person who was trying to "rob" her was a henchman of what looked to be a well-dressed businessman.

He wore a white trench coat with red buttons, a black bowler, and held a cane while smoking a cigar.

The man signaled for his henchmen to attack her, so she readied herself.

When the first one charged she swung her scythe around making sure to hit him with the blunt side. As the second one attacked she propped herself on her scythe spinning around and landing a kick to his face.

They were not much of a challenge and she finished them off rather quickly. The man in the bowler walked out and looked straight at her.

"Well Red, it was nice playing with you but I must be off." He said as he fired a dust shot from his cane. Ruby responded but shooting one from her scythe at the ground to hoist herself up away from the blast.

She noticed he was missing and looked around to see where he went. He had started climbing the ladder to the roof of the building next to them.

"Will you be okay if I go after him?" She asked the owner and her motioned for her to go.

She again fired a shot and was hoisted to the roof where the man was jumping into an airship. He had thrown another dust crystal down and shot at it.

_Will this be how it ends?_ She thought as she was pushed out of the way by a strange woman.

The woman started to use some glyphs to attack the airship, then the man disappeared and a woman wearing a crimson dress appeared and started to use her powers. A small battle ensued between the two women and it lasted a bit before the crimson one took off.

Ruby looked at the one next to her and went giddy.

"You're a Huntress? Can I have your autograph?" She was so happy to meet a real huntress, but the woman was not and escorted her to the police station.

Ruby explained what happened and the woman just sighed.

"If I were in charge, I'd send you home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist. But someone would like to talk to you."

She stated as a man in a green coat with white hair and glasses walked in.

"Ruby Rose." He started looking at her. "You have… Silver eyes?" He said with a questioning expression.

He was holding a plate of cookies which was Ruby's one weakness. He placed the tray on the table and started to ask some questions.

"Where did you learn to use a scythe?" He asked concerned.

"I was taught at Signal Academy by my Uncle." She said stuffing her face with the cookies. "My Uncle Qrow is the headmaster at Signal and taught me everything I know." She stated proudly as the man sat down.

"Why did you learn how to use this weapon?" He asked as he sipped at his coffee.

"I want to go to Beacon and become a Huntress, to protect the world." She stated with the purest of intentions and heart.

He smiled slightly and looked her dead in her eyes. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon." She said a bit shyly.

"And you want to go to my school?" He asked wanting to confirm what she wanted.

"Yes, very much so." She said as she sat back.

"Well I will see what I can do." He said smiling handing over a letter of acceptance.

Ruby was ecstatic as she ran home with the letter.

As she was about to open the door she remembered that Yang was in there with her girlfriend, so she knocked instead.

"Come in." Yang announced as she was finishing up her packing.

Ruby walked in and saw Yang packing her bags.

"What are you doing Yang? Going on a trip with Laura?" She was curious but really wanted to tell Yang the good news.

Yang laughed a bit and trying to think of something to say. "Actually, you see. I will be going to school for the next four years."

She said not trying to reveal what school it was.

Ruby smiled and couldn't hold it in. "I will be to. I impressed Professor Ozpin and will be going to Beacon 2 years earlier." She said very giggly.

"Really! I'm so happy for you, looks like we will be in the same school during the same time." Yang announced to Ruby.

"What?" Ruby was yelling in excitement. "We will both be going to Beacon?" She said as she ran to her room. "I can't believe this!"

"This will be the best. The airship leaves tomorrow morning." Yang said as they both started to pack up.

They were both excited to be going to the best school for becoming a Huntress.


	3. Prologue: Blake

**This is the final chapter of the Prologue. I am happy that this story is becoming big, since it's my first FanFic ever. I will start Chapter 1 soon and have it up as soon as I can. Thank you all for the Favs and Follows and leave ever comment you can. So without further adue...**

**Blake**

Blake sat on her bed worrying about what would happen.

The White Fang were becoming more and more violent for a radical peace group. Being part of the White Fang was something she took pride in. She wanted equality for all Faunus and humans, but she didn't want to hurt or even kill people to make this true.

She had a way out but wasn't sure about taking it.

_Dear Ms. Belledonna,_

_You have been accepted at Beacon Academy for Hunters and Huntresses._

She was excited to be able to leave the White Fang and do better for Faunus everywhere. She had no idea what leaving the White Fang would mean to all those she helped protect. She wanted to take them all with her but it seemed impossible.

"Hey, Blake?" the Faunus with rabbit ears said as she snapped her fingers. "What's the matter?" Blake looked at her and sighed.

"I was just thinking about not wanting to go to Beacon." The bunny girl looked at her and frowned.

"But Blake, we are supposed to go together. I won't go without you."

Blake smiled softly and stood up. "Velvet… you know that we will cause a lot of drama when we leave."

The girl smiled. "But I would rather cause drama that I can solve then drama that would get someone killed." Velvet said as she walked to the door. "Well we need to go shopping for our first day. We could use new outfits."

Blake stood up and was about to walk out when she realized she was still in her pajamas.

She went and changed into her usual black and purple getup with her black bow to cover her ears. She grabbed Gambol Shroud and holstered it. "Okay Velvet. I'm ready." She said running out the door.

Velvet was wearing her normal brown tank top with tan pants. She didn't bother hiding her rabbit ears. Blake and Velvet came up with a plan that they would look like a Faunus/human friendship to make people see they could get along. It was very deceitful but it did get their point around. Just them being friends was enough for people to think better of Faunus.

The idea was just to make people see that they were the same and not true reason the White Fang was made, and the reason that was lost to them all except Blake and Velvet.

Blake and Velvet were out shopping for supplies they thought they'd need for school. They went to several shops and were just having fun thinking about the academy. They finally sat down at a little coffee shop and ordered some pastries.

"So Blake… do you want to go to Beacon?" Velvet asked as sipped her coffee.

Blake sighed a bit and sipped her tea. "Yes I do, but I'm afraid of what will happen when we leave. I fear that Adam will come after me." Blake had a small tear appear in her eye but she whipped it away quickly.

Velvet didn't notice but stuttered a bit. "You and Adam ended it during your last job. He needs to get over it since he hurt you."

Blake just sat and drank her tea not responding to her. A few minutes passed before Velvet spoke up.

"Well would you ever consider being with a girl?" She asked blushing very shyly. She was into both girls and guys, but thought that being with Blake would be better than anyone else.

Blake chuckled a bit and the looked up. "I would, but we are too good of friends to ruin anything."

Velvet laughed it off. "I guess you're right." She said not taking her eyes off Blake. "Maybe we both will find that special someone!" She said with enthusiasm.

Blake smiled and noticed a few people were looking at them.

"Hey!" One man yelled as he walked over. "We don't like Faunus scum in our town." The second man said grabbing a bottle.

Velvet stood up and started to back away.

"And what is wrong with Faunus?" Blake asked standing up and turning to the two guys.

The first guy took out a knife and held it up. "Why would a human protect a Faunus?" He asked as he tried to take a step towards Velvet.

"I protect my friends, whether they are human or Faunus." Blake said as she drew Gambol Shroud. She used her semblance to get behind one of the guys and knocked him on the head. The second one tried to swing the bottle but Velvet got behind him and grabbed it.

The girls paid for their drink and apologized for what happened then left. "Well that was more trouble then I wanted before going to Beacon." Blake said as they returned to their "home." _Well I hope things will be good._ Blake thought.

They started to pack their clothes and belongings when Adam barged in. "Blake we need to talk." Adam said as he noticed the girls packing. "Oh, going somewhere?"

Blake looked at him with a death glare. "We will be leaving the White Fang and going to Beacon tomorrow morning." She said bluntly not caring who knew. She wanted for the longest time to quit, and now she has her way out.

Adam was furious now. "You think you can do that to me and just leave without paying the price." He screamed.

Blake didn't say anything as she kept packing.

Adam rushed over and grabbed her. Before he could pin her, she used her semblance to shadow away and threw Gambol Shroud at him wrapping him with the ribbon. She pulled it back throwing him out of the room and locked the door.

"Stay away from me Adam. I can't forgive anything you have done. You aren't the man I use to know." She was crying a bit now.

Velvet ran over to her and hugged her to try and cheer her up. "Don't you worry Blake, our new life will begin tomorrow morning. Let's just sleep this day off."

Velvet let go of Blake and they both passed out awaiting the next day. Blake's trust in Adam and the White Fang would never be the same after that night.


	4. The Beginning of it All

**A/N: Some chapters will be short some may be long. Thank you all for bringing this story too 14 followers already (You guys are awesome). **

**Yang & Ruby**

Ruby and Yang were so excited to be going to Beacon, Yang more so than Ruby.

Ruby was so nervous about being skipped 2 years and going to the school she's always wanted to go to.

Ruby had just finished the story about what happened the night before to Yang and she was getting a bear hug from her sister. "Yang," she tried to yell but could barely breathe. "Let me go."

Ruby was going blue in the face when Yang finally let go.

"I'm just so proud that you were able to do this. You will be the bee's knees."

Ruby looked at her embarrassed. "I don't want to be the bee's knees. I want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

She was so worried about not knowing anyone she forgot that since she is jumping ahead 2 years they may expect better and more from her.

"What are you talking about Ruby, you're special." Yang said pulling her sister next to her and trying to calm her.

Ruby didn't want to tell her she was nervous or scared since she knew only one person. All she could hope for was that she and Yang could be together till the end.

There was a news feed running that talked about the man Ruby ran into. "Hey that's the guy I stopped last night."

His name was Torchwick, a very powerful, influential man, and he was still on the run.

"Well you will probably never run into him again." Yang said as she looked out the window. "Look at this view," she exclaimed.

Ruby smiled looking out, "looks like we aren't too far from home."

Yang put her arm around her, "Beacon is our home now."

**Blake**

Blake was sitting in the corner of the airship away from the windows. She wasn't keen on drawing attention to herself or talking to people she didn't know. She was reading her book while occasionally peering up to survey her surroundings. Keeping an eye out for anyone who may be dangerous or helpful was something she pride herself on knowing.

Velvet walked over and sat down with her but kept silent. She knew how Blake worked and wasn't going to get in the way. "There are more people here then I thought there would be." Velvet said as she looked over at Blake.

Blake lowered her book and took a good look around. "I don't see to many people I would worry about." She said as she patted Velvet on the head. "Those guys over there look to be the most troublesome as a Faunus, but everyone else looks pretty accepting."

She than noticed a girl standing with a long blonde mane and lilac eyes. She was hugging a girl with black hair and red highlights. They seemed to know each other by the embrace they held, but Blake noticed more of the blonde then the redhead. She could tell she was strong, and seemed to be all over the other girl as if to praise and protect her.

The smaller girl seemed to be built for speed and not strength. She carried herself in a more care free manner then most people.

"Think anyone will figure out our past?" Velvet asked not trying to be worried.

"Only if you speak up about it. No one here looks like they care about the riots." Blake wanted to keep a low profile, and hoped her past wouldn't come back to haunt her.

She knew that if the rumors were correct, she would end up being partnered with someone till they were done. Who knows what information could be spilled in four years. She went back to her book and the airship come on approach to Beacon.

There was a new feed playing, but she paid little attention to it and more attention on the two girls, who she was curious about. There was a small feeling of comfort, but Blake would never let that show.

She watched as they walked over to the window and just wondered if she should go talk to them. The curiosity was killing her, but the Faunus side of her said to stay and be safe.

**Weiss**

Weiss looked out of her private airship as they were closing in on Beacon. She didn't want to come in style but her father wasn't going to let the heiress of the company go to a new school without making a statement. A statement that meant even she couldn't escape her father no matter how hard she would try.

Weiss just read over a few things about the school and proceeded to jot down some notes on her scroll. She was ahead of the game, knowing how Beacon would operate and how she would be paired up. _The real question was who?_ She thought.

"Man I hope I don't get put with someone who can't even defend themselves." She groaned as the airship touched down. She started to take her stuff and some of the hired help were grabbing the dust containers.

"Be careful with those!" She yelled as she stomped over to her sword case.

_This 'gift' will be the only thing I truly rely on._ She thought as she walked out of the airship.

She was ready to become a huntress but not ready for what to may happen at this school.

**Beacon**

Looking around Weiss noticed that they were moving her cases along a path. "This must be the way." She said as she walked past her cases.

Hearing a crowd of people, Weiss turned around to see a black and red haired girl fall onto her luggage.

"What are you doing you dolt!" She screamed marching back over. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She didn't even notice that she naturally reached out to help the girl.

When the girl tried to grab her hand she quickly pulled away. "Why can't you watch where you are going?"


End file.
